


Knock Knock, Who's There? Interrupting Boyfriend

by DetectiveRoboRyan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this on my phone at 5am lmaooooll, Literally Zero Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveRoboRyan/pseuds/DetectiveRoboRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interrupting boyfriend wh-- oh, it's a joke. Nah likes jokes well enough, but the boy she's dating is highly fond of them. Can't a girl read in peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock, Who's There? Interrupting Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> lmao

_Bladewalker stared out at the misty forest night from his perch in the mountains. The wind howled, rustling his coarse wolf's fur. Bladewalker, too, felt the canine urge to howl-- howl out his sorrows, as if the pale moon overhead could grant reprieve from the swirling depths of despair within his tortured heart. His opened shirt flapped in the breeze, baring his fur-covered chest and the wounded heart that beat beneath it. A single tear ran down his cheek, but no more._

_"Bladewalker, why?" came the pleading cry of Emberglow, on his knees behind Bladewalker. "I can help you if you just tell me what's wrong!"_

_Bladewalker turned his head, looking at his tearful Fated Mate through icy blue eyes glistening in the moonlight. "This is my burden, Emberglow," he growled. His sharp, lupine fangs shone in their wicked pointiness. "You can't understand."_

_"I want to," Emberglow begged, clawed hand clutching at his chest through his shirt. "Bladewalker!"_

_Bladewalker turned away. It hurt his heart to leave his own Emberglow so, but for the greater good, he must be strong. "I must go," he said, staring into the distance. "The forest needs me."_

_"No, I need you!" Emberglow protested._ "How do you spell your last name?"

The cognitive dissonance snapped Nah from her trance of The Wolf Guardian's Lonely Heart. She blinked, and glanced at Marcus. "What?"

"Your last name," he repeated. He twirled his pencil around his finger as he leaned on the couch cushions with Nah. "How do you spell it?"

"It's spelled how it sounds?" Nah raised an eyebrow. "What do you want my last name for?"

Marcus grinned. "I'm making a list of things in the world."

"Why would you want to do that?" Nah asked, perplexed. "You'll be here all year. All century!"

"I think I have a good start," Marcus shrugged. "Take a look."

Nah bookmarked her page and took Marcus's notes. _Things in the world_ was written at the top of the page, and the page was covered in doodles of griffons and lizards. He had numbered 1 to 47, and all but 35 had "Nah" written down. 35 had "my girlfriend."

"These are all just my name," Nah said, handing the book back. "Why?"

Marcus gave her that shit-eating grin she both hated and loved. "Because you're my whole world!"

He looked so pleased with himself. Nah stared at him for a solid three seconds before flicking his ear and picking her book back up.

"That's not how inventory works, cheeseball," she muttered. Then "I love you, you big goofy lump."

Marcus kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

She smiled. Now where was she? Ah, yes: _"Oh, Bladewalker," Emberglow breathed..._


End file.
